


Time Dilation

by starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-telling of an important moment in time, from Amanda’s POV.   Part of the “Gratified By Your Company” collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Dilation

He was saying something to her, something about taking care of herself, but she was too distracted to process the specifics.  Somehow she knew that wasn’t the point he was actually trying to make.  All Amanda could do was focus on how incredibly close he was, the heat of his hands on her shoulders…  Although they had touched casually before, why did she suddenly _feel_ it so much at this moment?

She wondered hazily for an instant why his face loomed so close, why his mouth was unexpectedly grazing hers – and then with a start realized:  _He’s trying to kiss me._   Fortunately her subconscious took over and she did what she desperately wanted, kissing him firmly back in response to his tentative gesture.

Then the universe moved.  Just as she contemplated, _Do Vulcans kiss?,_ strong arms pulled her against a muscular body and warm lips moved back against hers in a clear affirmation.  Whether Vulcans in general did or not, at this moment Sarek was definitely kissing her.  _Oh…my…_

Instantly at the flashpoint of desire, her body melted, seeking to fuse with the man whom she loved so much but had dared not tell.  And as waves of pleasure, desire and more crashed over her at the center of this sudden inferno, not all of the emotions hers, Amanda knew this was where she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

 

END


End file.
